


An Avenger Food Fight

by arlene28



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally just a Loki/Reader request by Chibi_Saver42, i decided to turn it into a multi chapter work so i can do a chapter (possibly more) for each Avenger. AU so Pietro is still alive, Bruce is still with the Avengers and Bucky is around because Civil War never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibi_Saver42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Saver42/gifts).



An Avenger Food Fight

 

PROLOGUE

“What is this?” I ask, holding up the spoon of gloop.

“Vision is trying his…culinary arts.” Tony whispers quietly.

“I ate better food in the trenches in the war.” Bucky murmurs, horrified.

“I am not eating this! I’m a God.” Loki snaps, curling his lip.

“I have killed and eaten all kinds of creatures but even I am hesitant to eat this.” Thor murmurs slowly.

“Eat it or you’ll hurt his feelings!” Wanda snaps.

“Sister, Dear, I love you but I’m not eating this to protect your friend’s feelings.” Pietro hisses at her.

“I could use this to poison people.” Nat says with glee.

“Maybe I could use it for my explosive arrows.” Clint says excitedly.

“I’m all for bolstering the confidence of team mates but I don’t think I want to eat this.” Steve says.

“I think the other guy might get pissed if I tried to eat this.” Bruce frowns.

“I am not eating this and I don’t care about his feelings!” Fury snaps.

“I just survived a near death experience. I don’t feel like going through that again.” Rhodes says quietly.

“Nope.” Sam says.

Vision comes over and starts to hover around nervously, waiting for one of us to try his food. We all glance around and then I exchange a sly look with Loki. We grin at each other and then start flicking the food at each other.

“Will you children stop playing around! Vision wants to know how this tastes!” Tony snaps.

“Oh calm down Dad!” I snap, flinging a spoonful of food at him.

He gasps at me and flicks food back at me. Loki waves his hand and the blob of food hits Fury instead. I laugh until Fury’s retaliation at Loki hits me instead. Before I know it everyone is flinging food at each other and Vision is laughing and throwing the food too, uncaring that none of us have actually bothered to taste his creation. By the time all the food is gone, we’re all laughing at each other and trying to wipe the gloop from our eyes. 

“Holy shit! Look at the walls!” Tony shouts, making us all laugh harder.

I have tears running down my cheeks from the laughter. 

“Sorry Vision. I think we kind of ruined your meal.” I say sheepishly, trying not to smile at everyone mouthing thank you to me.

“That’s quite alright. I always wondered why food fights were supposed to be fun, now I know.” Vision smiles.

“Right, I guess we better clean up.” Steve says, making us all groan.

“Loki!” I squeal, flinging myself into his arms.

“What?” He asks cautiously, fully aware of my mischievous nature that even competes with his.

“Be nice and clean up. Please?” I ask in a childlike tone.

“Why should I?” He frowns.

“Because you can click your fingers and do it instantly, whereas the rest of can’t. Plus, you love me.” I grin.

He lets out a long suffering sigh and clicks his fingers. We all cheer as all the food and everything becomes clean. Loki blushes slightly as everyone thanks him. 

“Well I’m going to get showered, seeing as Loki was stingy and only cleaned the inanimate objects.” I pout.

He just smirks at me and conjures a book to read. I laugh and leave the room, heading to my bedroom and the en-suite. I close my bedroom door and strip my goop covered clothes off. I head into the bathroom and switch on the shower, stepping under the lovely warm water. A few minutes later I hear someone come into my bathroom and the shower door flies open, making me gasp as I see, standing right there, none other than………….


	2. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Chibi_saver42.

“Loki! What are you doing? Why are you naked?” I squeak, trying to cover myself as much as I can.

“Well, you seemed so upset at the idea of cleaning yourself I thought I’d help you.” He smirks, stepping into the shower.

“But I’m-we’re-naked!” I squeal, slipping as I try to move around him.

He catches me before I can fall, wrapping his arm around my waist, and pulls me against his body.

“Relax, My Pet, I’m just going to get you wet.” He whispers in my ear.

“I’m already wet-oh!” I gasp, feeling like an idiot, as I realise what he meant.

He smirks and leans his head down closer. I push at his chest but he just presses closer.

“Loki!” I breathe, feeling dazed.

“Shh.” He whispers just as his lips connect with mine.

I freeze for a second, unable to believe this is happening, but then melt into him. My eyes slide shut and my hands wrap around his shoulders. He nips my bottom lip so I open my mouth for him and he slides his tongue inside. I moan and accidentally grind my hips against him, feeling his erection press into my stomach. He growls and suddenly lifts me up by my waist. 

“Loki!” I squeak, clinging to him.

“Relax, My Pet, I’ve got you.” He smirks.

He carries me through and drops me on my bed.

“Loki, I’m wet!” I snap, feeling my bedding getting soaked from the water.

“I would hope so.” He smirks, crawling over me.

“Not that kind of wet!” I growl in frustration.

“Oh? Really?” He grins.

I gasp as he runs a hand up my thigh then swipes the tip of a finger along my slit, showing me how his finger is shining from moisture.

“That’s just water from the shower!” I say snidely.

“Oh?” He asks, eyebrow raised.

I choke on air as he suddenly pushes a single finger into my core. I whimper when he removes his finger and holds it up in front of me.

“So, what do you think this is then? More water or your sweet arousal?” He whispers seductively.

“Probably just water.” I say snottily.

He grabs my chin, pulling my mouth open and then places his finger in my mouth.

“Is it really just water that you can taste?” He groans.

I moan as I suck his finger clean. His eyes darken with lust as he pulls his finger away and kisses me again. My hands slide into his hair and I pull him tighter against me. I yelp as my hands are suddenly pinned to the bed above my head by some invisible power. Loki leans up and smirks at me and then begins to kiss down my neck, biting down on my collarbone once he reaches it. I cry out and arch but his power slams my hips back down. 

“Loki!” I gasp breathlessly.

He just hums against my skin as he continues down my body. I moan as he sucks one of my nipples into his mouth, using his teeth slightly too. I cry out as he bites down on the side of my breast, sucking a mark into my skin. I squirm as much as I can and he chuckles. He looks at me as he nibbles his way down my stomach, biting hard on each hip, making me moan and whimper. 

“Loki no more teasing! Please just fuck me!” I whimper.

“Not yet, My Pet, I have to make sure you’re really wet and your juicy, plump quim isn’t just coated in water.” He says with a smirk, looking at my pussy as he holds my legs open. 

“Loki, please.” I whine.

“Such a naughty, impatient pet you are.” He grins.

“I just want my master to make me feel good.” I purr with a pout.

He groans and clenches his teeth, control slipping just a little. 

“Or you could release me and I’ll make you feel good.” I smile seductively, licking my lips suggestively.

I see him shudder and his eyes close for a second before he gives me a scary intense glare. I scream his name in pleasure as he suddenly thrusts into me, so hard I know he’s tearing and bruising me but I like it. I wrap my legs around his waist which is the only part of my body I can move.   
Suddenly, I’m released and he pulls me up so he’s kneeling and I’m straddling his lap. He lifts and drops me so I’m impaled on his cock over and over again. My hands cling to him, one in his hair and the other on his shoulder. My head drops back as he makes me ride him and he leans forwards to bite down on my neck.   
I scream as I cum, hissing as my pussy clamps around him and makes the tears sting. I yank his hair and my nails slice into his shoulder, making him growl against my neck. I few seconds later, he hisses my name into my ear as he tenses and cums inside me, filling me up and making me whimper as his seed coats my walls.  
As we come back to Earth he collapses on the bed, twisting at the last moment so he lands on the bed next to me instead of landing on me. We lay there panting for breath, sweat drying on our bodies. Loki pulls me over and I place my head on his chest. I see him glance down his body and frown. When I follow his gaze I see blood coating his cock. He sits up suddenly, making me yelp as I fall back on the bed. He runs a hand up my inner thighs, looking horrified as his fingers come away with blood. 

“I hurt you!” He cries.

“Loki! Loki!” I shout, grabbing his face in my hands and making him look at me.

“What?” He whispers, looking worried.

“I liked it.” I smile reassuringly.

“You…did?” He whispers slowly.

“Yes.” I grin.

He smiles at me and I pull him down for a gentle kiss. I feel his hand cup my mound and I moan against his lips. I gasp as there’s suddenly a tingling feeling. I pull back and look at him questioningly. 

“Healing you.” He shrugs.

“Oh God, Loki, I love you.” I laugh, freezing as I realise what I said.

“I love you too, My Pet, but next time have the patience for foreplay.” He growls.

“Maybe I will, maybe I won’t.” I giggle.

“Bad Pet.” He growls, laying me back on the bed.

By the end of the evening I have to agree, the foreplay is definitely worth being patient for.


End file.
